How Sephiroth Got A Chocobo
by Chibi Washu
Summary: A funny little story inspiried by my pal Tina's site (link in fic). Watch the merry mayhem as me and Seph go on a mini adventure! Please R&R :D


seph

**How Sephiroth Got a Chocobo  
****::The Chocobo and Seph idea belongs to my pal Tina and her site at a href=Sephiroth's Pet Chocobo/a  
Sephiroth, Chocobo, Nibelheim and Final Fantasy 7 in general are copyrighted by Sqauresoft::  
**  


It was a beautiful, sunny day in Mount Nibel.  
The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Sephiroth was outside yelling at them to, SHUT THE HELL UP, BAKAS! KISAMA!  
Ah yes, Sephiroth, he was quite the grouch indeed.  
He'd been this way ever since Cloud had beaten him that fateful day, ruining his plans for meteor and godliness.  
Puh, they thought he had died, but good ol' Seph was immortal.  
He now lived in hiding at the top of a mountain near the Mako Reactor at Nibelheim, the perfect place to be alone amongst nature's finest....  
I SAID WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU DAMN BIRDS!!!! RRRRRR, ICE3!  
Ahem.....as I was saying before, amongst nature's finest.......  
SO, YOU WANT MORE DO YA!? FIRE3!  
GOSH DARN IT SEPH! WILL YOU PLEASE LET ME FINISH THE SENTENCE!?  
Whoops, sorry!  
That's better, amongst nature's finest things.  
So, Sephiroth was at the top of a mountain blah, blah.... can I continue now?  
  
Good!  
So, after Sephiroth had finished blasting the birds to kingdom come, he decided it was a good time to go shopping in Nibelheim.  
Shopping!? THAT'S A GIRL THING!  
Rrrrr! SEPH-I-ROTH! DON'T MAKE ME GET ::da da duuum:: THE SPOON!  
OK, OK! I'll go shopping!  
So, as I was saying, Sephiroth went down the mountain to Nibelheim.  
Yeah Seph went over the mooooountain, Seph went over the mooooountain, yeah, Seph went over the....  
Rrrrr.....  
  
::snarls:: Anyway, Sephiroth went down the mountain......and tripped over a squirrel.  
What? I don't see no....ARGH!  
See what I mean? Anyway.......  
DIE YOU FLUFFY BAKA!  
Uh, Seph, that's not a normal squirrel......  
Squirrel: RAAAAAAA!  
Heh heh! DIE!  
Uh Seph, I suggest you and I.............RUNNNNNNNNN!  
::cheesy being-chased-by-robot-in-Dollet-in-FF8 music plays::  
Oh great, I get to be chased by a killer squirrel AND I get to listen to cheesy music......  
You think you had it bad!? I had to listen to that Et inanis! shizzat over and over again! Cloud is such a weak baka...  
Yeah, good point.  
So, the big killer squirrel hell bent on destroying me and Seph was chasing down us a mountain into Nibelheim.  
This is so degrading.....  
Quiet you, I'm on a roll!  
  
So, me and Seph got to the town, and the killer squirrel suddenly turned nice again because an old lady gave it something.  
Weeee, that was a good ending to that ¬_¬  
Well, did YOU want to battle the killer squirrel?  
  
THEN HUSH YOUR PIEHOLE!  
Sheesh, how'd I get stuck with a girl like you?  
I am the great Washu! Don't underestimate me grey hair man!  
A: You are the greatest Washu!  
B: You are a genius Washu!  
Uh.....yeah O.o;  
Anyway, Sephiroth walked through the town to look for the medicine store.  
Why the hell do I need medicine?  
RRRRRRR!  
OK, OK, I'm going  
So, Sephiroth walked into further into the tiny village, looking for the medicine store.  
I'm walking and looking, I'm walking and looking....sheesh! You're a genius right!? Make something fun happen!  
OK, OK...... suddenly, out of nowhere, a barrel fell out of the sky and clonked Sephiroth on the head.  
Heeeey! OW!  
Hehe, that's what I call payback!  
A: Way to go Washu!  
B: You really got your own back Washu!  
MWA HA HA!  
You're nuts....  
D'uh.  
Sooo, can we NOT make stuff fall on my head please?  
Sure...... :(  
Yay ^^  
Now, on with our story.  
  
I can't be bothered to growl at you this time baka.....anyway....Sephiroth found the medicine store (evantually)  
  
Seph went in to buy something, but found out he didn't have any money.  
Well, like, d'uh. I mean, like, I do live in a cabin by myself ya know  
OK, Britney Spears!  
Hit me baby one more time! ^^  
::clonks Seph round the head::  
You did say hit me baby one more time!  
  
Anyhoo, he was a very naughty boy, and he shoplifted! ::gasp::  
Ooo, call the police! -.-  
The cashier chased him into the street and tried to grab him.  
Tina: OI! That's my job!  
Who the hell are you?  
Tina: Whoops.....never mind ^^;  
Yeah.....anyway, Seph kicked the cashier's butt.  
  
He was about to walk off home, when he heard a really angry guy shouting abuse at something.  
I can hear someone shouting abuse at somebody!  
So, off Seph went, to check it out.  
This is a bit OOC* isn't it?  
JUST GO WITH IT!  
  
So, Seph went into the garden where the abuse was coming from.  
There was a man, standing there, throwing abuse and objects at a Chocobo.  
Someone please call 911.......  
::thwap:: GO BEAT HIM UP!  
O...K. Hey you! Stop abusing that Chocobo! They have feelings too ya know!  
Guy: Watcha gonna do about it, sissy?  
I'm going to stab you with my sword! ::stab::  
Yaaaaaaaaay!  
The Chocobo was all happy and started to like Sephiroth and follow him around.  
Will someone please get this da....I mean.... precious little thing away from me!?  
Just go with it, I get paid TO FOLLOW THE SCRIPT.  
Fine, fine  
So, Sephiroth adopted the Chocobo and they lived happily ever after.  
Yay! Can I go home now?  
Yes, and be warned, they'll probably be calling you back to do more adventures with your Chocobo!  
-__-  
  
  
*OOC = Out Of Character (for those of you who have probably never RPed in your LIFE)


End file.
